


Pokemon Stickers and Strange Looks

by yeahthisaccountisinactiveso



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Aww, Cute, Dork, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Phil Lester is adorable, Pokemon - Freeform, Stickers, Twitter, d'awww, tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahthisaccountisinactiveso/pseuds/yeahthisaccountisinactiveso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil accidentally leaves the apartment with a sticker on his cheek. Fluffy cuteness ensues. (SPOILER ALERT: there’s cute phan stuff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Stickers and Strange Looks

**Author's Note:**

> (ok so i uploaded this yesterday but couldnt figure out how to add photos and it pissed me off so much omg but yeah. i just put links on this but if any of you know how to get the photos to show i would really appreciate it if you commented and told me how.. ok ty now imma just put what i had said yesterday)
> 
> hiii! i wrote a drabble. this was inspired by the fact i put a sticker on my nose earlier and completely forgot about it for hours and i told my friend and she was like "omg i could totally imagine phil doing that" and so... yeah  
> anYWAYS I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY AAMAZING FRIEND WHO DOESNT HAVE AN AO3 FOR MAKING ME FAKE TWEETS FOR THIS FIC SO YA TY MATE (they asked me to say "i credit this shit to mah homegurll, Denise Sempoya Toledo de la Rosa Ramirez Sanquato Flora Jones" btw)  
> ok without further ado: my fluffy phanfic

Phil was walking about town, shopping for food and such for his and Dan's apartment, when Phil noticed people continuously giving him weird looks.

Confused, Phil just kind of shook it off, continuing his shopping. He ended up buying some necessary food, considering they were low on supplies - milk included - stickers (again), and a cute little Pokémon plushy for Dan.

Smiling at his choice of items, Phil happily made his way home.

* * *

Upon arrival, Phil unlocked the apartment door, grabbed the bags he had previously put on the ground, and made his way inside and up the stairs.

"Dan, I'm home!" Phil shouted out cheerily, smiling when he heard a grunt of acknowledgment from another room.

Shaking his head fondly, Phil made his way into the kitchen to put away the food he bought. Once he finally put the milk in the fridge, he grabbed the last bag and made his way down the hall.

"Dan?" Phil called, knocking lightly on Dan's bedroom door before gently pushing it open. Dan was sat in his butt chair editing a video, before he turned to look at Phil.

Phil thought he saw him give him an odd look like the people had been earlier, but if he did he covered it up quickly.

"Hey, Phil; how was your shopping?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"It was great!" Phil began enthusiastically, "I got us some food and all, but look what I got you!" He pulled out the Pokemon plushy he bought Dan.

"Awe oh my god! That's so cute! Thanks, Phil," Dan beamed as Phil tossed it to him.

"I also got these for myself," He pulled out his new set of stickers.

Dan rolled his eyes, yet he was still smiling.

"Really, Phil? More stickers? I think you've got enough on your face," Dan chuckled, and when he saw Phil's confused face he nearly fell off his butt(chair).

"What?" Phil asked with the innocence of a little kid.

"Phil. Go look in the mirror," Dan laughed.

Puzzled, Phil walked away and to their bathroom.

Upon seeing what it was, his mouth dropped open.

He had completely forgotten about the Pokemon sticker he put on his cheek that morning! Oh, that explains the weird looks he got! Why didn't anyone say anything?!

Dan had followed him into the bathroom, and right as he began laughing hysterically had Phil noticed that he audibly gasped.

"I forgot about this! People were giving me weird looks all day and I couldn't figure out why!" Phil exclaimed.

Dan fell to his knees, breathless. "Oh- oh Jesus- Phil! You're such a dork! Oh my lord!" Dan gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Shut up, Dan!" Phil said, in spite of the fact he was laughing now too.

* * *

 

* * *

 

Later that night after all the fun and silliness had died down, Dan and Phil curled up together on their couch and watched movies until they fell asleep like that, in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> what'd you think? :D it was short, i know. it was meant to be.  
> comment maybe? i'd love to see what you thought! it keeps me motivated to write more things c:  
> i allow CONSTRUCTIVE critisim! please dont be mean though  
> alright, well, thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> (again pls im just putting what i had wrote yesterday but if any of you know how i can get the photos on here without the links it'd be very much appreciated thank you)


End file.
